


Higher

by AlwaysJonsa



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha Nicole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJonsa/pseuds/AlwaysJonsa
Summary: Waverly is going into heat. so she decides to cover her bases.





	

Shorty’s was slow one day and Waverly was sitting behind the bar reading a book. She looked up when she smelled a familiar scent. It smelled of alpha musk and donuts. She smiled when Wynonna walked into the bar.

 

“Hey baby girl,” Wynonna said sitting on a barstool.

 

“Wynonna hi.” Waverly said cheerfully.

 

“Doc’s gone.”

 

“What why?”

 

“Fuck if I know. Or care for that matter.” The heir said bitterly, taking the drink Waverly offered.

 

“You know you can't drink away your problems, right?”

 

“I can damn well try.” She said downing the drink. “How're you feeling?”

 

“I'm okay, my heats not due for another week or so.”

 

Just then her phone rang. “Dolls needs me. You gonna be okay here?”

 

“I'll be fine. Now go.”

 

“Alright stay safe.” She said kissing her sister’s head. “See ya Waves.”

 

Minutes after her sister left, another scent, familiar and clearly alpha approached. The alpha entered the bar and approached her.

 

“What no wet t-shirt contest today?”

 

“Officer Haught, nice to see you again.”

 

“The feeling is mutual Waverly Earp. Can I get that cappuccino today?” Nicole asked with a smirk.

 

“Well considering we are open this time, I don't see why not.” The young omega said getting started on the coffee drink.

 

“How's the man-boy?”

 

“Dunno, I haven't talked to him since I broke up with him.” Waverly shrugged.

 

“You broke up with him?”

 

“Yep, for good. Over and done.”

 

“Good.” Nicole said.

 

“Good?”

 

“Yeah, you can do better.” The alpha smirked.

 

“You think so?” Waverly asked handing her the cappuccino.

 

“Yes, I do.” She said slapping a five-dollar bill on the counter.

 

Waverly shook her head, “it's on me remember.”

 

She smiled and looked at her watch, “I have to get back to the station but I do hope to see you again, very soon.” She put on her Stetson.

 

“The feeling is mutual, Nicole Haught.” Waverly smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that week, the Earp sisters entered the sheriff’s station.

 

“Good afternoon, Officer Haught.”

 

“Hey Waverly.” The redhead said smiling at the omega, she then recognized her sister standing behind her. “Wynonna.”

 

“Sup,” she said grabbing a powdered donut and followed Dolls into his office.

 

 Waverly stopped at the desk Nicole was sitting behind and leaned towards her, scenting her.

 

“You smell really good.” The small brunette whispered.

 

Nicole took a closer look at the Earp girl and noted her sweaty brow. The redhead stood and made her way around the desk. She grabbed Waverly’s hand and lead her into Neadley’s office and closed the door behind them. “You’re in heat.”

 

Waverly shook her head, “Not yet, but soon. Nic I want you.” Waverly leaned in and kissed the officer.

 

Nicole return the kiss, but what the omega said soon took root inside her brain and she pulls away. “Wait Wave, I can’t do that.”

 

“You don’t want me?” Waverly looked dejected.

 

“Of course I want you Waverly, I always have. But shouldn’t I ask your alpha first?”

 

“I want you to be my Alpha. Plus, Wynonna’s out of town with Dolls. Emergency assignment.”

 

“Let me guess, classified?” Nicole sighed.

 

“Exactly, even I don’t know what or where it is. Can you kiss me know?” the omega sighed getting impatient.

 

“What about Wynonna?”

 

“I’ll deal with her.” Waverly said finally kissing the older alpha.

 

The two made out on Nedley’s couch until Nicole got a call on her radio for backup at Shorty’s.

 

“Wave, baby I gotta go. Nedley needs me.”

 

“I need you more.” Waverly said kissing the alpha’s neck.

 

“I know baby, but if I am to be your alpha I’m gonna need a job to support you.” Nicole sat up off the smaller girl and held out her hand. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day found the two women at the homestead in the barn. Waverly was sitting on the bed that was provided for Doc while Nicole was standing by the wall.

 

“We need to talk while my mind is still clear.” Waverly said looking over at the older girl.

 

“Alright, tell me what you want.” Nic said.

 

“I want to do it here, in this barn. There’s no sense in stinking up the whole house, there are others that live there.’

 

“That makes sense.”

 

“I also want you to mate me. There’s no use in denying our feelings for each other. Everyone sees it, except Wynonna but she’s always been a bit oblivious to the obvious.”

 

“What will Wynonna say when she finds out about me mating you?” The redhead asked.

 

“Like I said, I’ll deal with her.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want more of this. ill make it a series


End file.
